mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Watery Depths
Watery Depths is the seventh course in Luigi's Mansion 64. It is filled with water and the level of the water is controlled by the three Crystal Taps. Unlike in SM64 the initial water level is always at the lowest point, regardless of the height from which Luigi jumps into the course's painting, located in the basement of King Boo's Mansion. Under Watery Depths is a "downtown" area. To get to the abandoned downtown, there are two ways. Luigi can launch into a very tall mesh cage with the level's cannon or do a tricky jump off the slope at the top of the level. Once within the cage, Luigi must quickly swim through a tunnel with partially closed gates before he loses all his air reserve. The town has two Starlings, one from collecting 8 red coins, and the other from touching 5 doors on the buildings. There are some enemies in Downtown as well, such as Skeeters, Thwomps, Amps, and Kuromames. There is also a Vanish Cap box, which is required for one of the stars. Downtown is a somewhat modern yet small town, having only five buildings (which Luigi cannot get into), plant life, and even a "central park" with thin stone walls and a statue of a pyramid. Another landmark is the small "shrine" that stands in front of the park. It has an opening where the player can collect the Star after touching all 5 doors, and a pole on the peak, leading to another platform above the town. Levels 'Star 1: Ready for Blast Off!' The intended way to do this star is to use the cannon, although there is an easier way. Head up to the top of the level, the easiest way is jump on the Thwomp and run up the ramp. The intended way is to jump from inside the hollow cylinder platform to the cannon and use that to shoot to the star, but Luigi can also triple jump on top of the cylinder and longjump directly to the platform with the star. 'Star 2: Expanding Arrow Lifts' Luigi must use the tiny moving arrow blocks at the top of the level to get this star. Head back to the top of the level, but go left at the platform with the Kuromame to get to the arrow blocks. Carefully move from block to block, to get to the wooden platforms. The star is in a ! block off the edge of the highest platform. Jump at the box and do a ground pound to break the box and get the star. 'Star 3: Those Yellow Coins' There are 5 secret yellow coins Luigi must collect for this star. Their locations are as follows: # Under the middle box of 5 boxes against the wall # At the top of the cage where the Express Elevator star was in Wet-Dry World, use wallkicks to get up # Inside a hole in the wall on the ground level of the huge stone structure # On the edge of the slope on the top level of the huge stone structure # Inside the hollow stone cylinder at the top of the level After collecting all 5 secret coins, the star appears on a small pillar on top of the huge stone structure 'Star 4: Somewhere in the Depths' The star is hidden in a box underneath the cannon. Get onto the cannon platform and carefully jump off the slope onto the elevator platform below. The elevator platform will sink into the ground and come back up, the easiest way to get this star is to wait for it to come back and hit the box on the way up. 'Star 5: The Town's Red Coins' Vanish Cap required! The red coins for this level are located in the Downtown section of the level. Luigi can either use the cannon in the level to blast to the entrance, or do a very tricky jump of the slope at the top of the level. Once Luigi swims into the city, he must drain the water and find the coins. Their locations are as follows: # Under a box in the corner under the entry tunnel # In a box on the house to the left of the entry tunnel # In a box in the corner to the left of the entry tunnel # In a box on the left side of the church # In a box on the right side of the church # In a box in the back corner of the downtown # Behind the gate in the back corner of the level (requires vanish cap) # On top of the tall building next to the gate After collecting all 8 red coins, the star appears on a platform at the top of the town. 'Star 6: Stranded in the Town' For this mission, Luigi needs to touch 5 doors on the buildings around the Downtown. Return to the Downtown section of the stage and drop the water to its lowest level. There are only 5 buildings with doors so they should be easy to find. After touching all 5 doors the star appears inside the "church." Enemies *Amps *Heave-Hos *Kuromame *Skeeters *Thwomp *Zomb-omb (Bob-omb) Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Location Category:Music-Paper Mario Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Category:Water Level Category:Town Category:Level Category:Location